Considering The Circumstances
by drada7h
Summary: Hinata, after her mother's death and a sudden change in her father's attitude, is being transferred out of private school and INTO public school. After accidently allowing the preps power over her, she doesn't get the chance to talk to who she wants to talk to. This included the handsome, violet-eyed boy that Konan hangs out with. May be minor pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so give me critical advice! I'm Drada7h, Drada for short, and it's nice to meet you. =) My first fic is a Hidan x Hinata story. I read a story with this pairing that blew me away, so I wanted to give it a try. Keep in mind that the characters and their lives (family, friends, age difference, etc.) could be a little OOC. The update sequence for this story is going to be quite irregular, so please be patient.**

"You keep your dirty mouth shut!"

Slap.

"Filthy, spoiled brat!"

Slap.

"I don't want to see your face until you've learned your lesson. Now, go to your room."

Slap.

As I sprinted upstairs, I held a hand to one of my abused cheeks. My father, Hiashi, hasn't been the same since Mom died three months ago. Even I was having trouble getting used to living without her.

I had to be strong for Hanabi, though, at least around her. The poor twelve year old was taking it the hardest. She'd stayed in her room for nearly a whole week after the funeral, only leaving to shower, use the restroom, and get food or water.

I had prayed everyday to a god that I didn't fully believe in that she didn't try to starve herself. Now I had to begin portraying the mother of the house. That means cooking, cleaning, and being a shoulder to cry on for Hanabi if she ever needed it.

Even though our house has maids and butlers for those sorts of things, my father liked to keep some "tradition" alive in the Hyuuga family mansion. According to the maids, we, Hanabi and I, were being exchanged to public schools starting next week.

My personal maid and best friend, a pretty girl named Tenten, was only one year older than me. The girl was my best friend, and she always told me the gossip that travels around the mansion. When I entered my bedroom, Tenten was waiting patiently by the door.

She smiled politely, "Good evening, Hinata-sama!" I managed a smile for her, "Hello Tenten, he's not following me so you don't have to call me that. Can you get me an ice pack please?" The girl nodded and left without questions.

As a child and a preteen, I had a horrible tendency to stutter when I spoke. As I got used to high school, it eventually went away. I'd always imagined that my cursed stuttering was caused by the teasing I often received from my classmates about my odd eyes and my early growth spurt.

Still thinking deeply, I wondered over to my vanity to sit.

As I reached my teenage years, my hair grew long and I settled on a style. All I used to worry about was getting people at school to like me, but now everything has changed.

I have so many things to worry about. Personally, I was glad to be switching out of private school. It's full of people who are how I used to be, only worrying about appearances. Truth be told, I was very nervous, but I know it's for the better.

Gingerly, I turned and inspected the damage to my face.

No bruises were visible, but my cheeks were a little swollen. When Tenten returns with my ice pack, that's solve the problem. As if she'd heard my thoughts, Tenten walked through the door with a large ice pack. I thanked her quietly as I lightly held the cold item to my face.

When Tenten sat on the floor beside me, on her knees like a maid just in case my father came in, I already knew what her topic was. "So...when are you gonna tell someone about him?" Gently, I lightened the pressure on the pack so I could speak properly, "Who would I tell? Besides, he's HIASHI HYUUGA. He can bail himself out of anything with just a check."

Tenten seemed to want to protest, but soon realized that it was futile. My point had been correct. Her light brown eyes dropped to the floor, "I wish there was something I could do to help you." I removed the ice pack and offered her a smile, causing her to stare up at me like I was crazy, " I'll be alright as long as I do what he says. I'm strong enough to deal with these things now, right?"

The girl gave me an unsure look, but didn't press the issue. Instead, she changed the subject, "Are you excited about switching to my school? Even though I'm a senior and you're a junior, we might still have a class or two together." Smiling inwardly, I nodded, "I'm really glad we'll be going to the same school."

Tenten squeaked happily, "Yeah, and you'll finally get to meet some boys! Just imagining you with a cute boy makes me smile!" The smile on my face disappeared, "Wait, what? Isn't your school an all girls school too?" The girl shook her head happily, "There's supposed to be like, a whole bunch of new students arriving tomorrow along with you. What kind of boy would you look best with? Hm..."

Tenten has a problem with staying on topic. She brought her index finger to a chin in a thinking matter, "A scene boy would be GORGEOUS with you, but they tend to be too dramatic, and you're a frail little thing so that's a no-go. No jocks, definitely no. They try to get some before even learning your name. A skateboarder, maybe? Do you like skateboarders Hinata?"

I could feel my face get hot, "I-I've never really met a lot of boys, so I guess I don't have a type. What about you?" Tenten's eyes got all dreamy, and she clasped her hands together under her chin in a romantic way, "I want someone who is sensitive, but also headstrong. He would never try to embarrass me or make me angry on purpose. And heaven forbid, he MUST have a nice butt!"

My cheeks heated up, "How can a...backside, be nice? It's, you know, a backside." Tenten's hands fell to her lap as she gave me a blank stare, "You'll know when you meet someone with a nice butt. For God's sake, Hinata, just say butt. If you go all petite and mature at my school, people will assume you're a snotty rich kid."

My mouth clamped shut, and I nodded fast. I have to remember that! Tenten got serious again, "So, do you think you'll have too much trouble making a few friends by yourself?" If I were to be truthful, I'd call myself an antisocial, but I was trying to be brave.

I shook my head, "I just have to be myself right?" She nodded, "You shouldn't have too much trouble, but be on the look out for liars, okay? Students ALWAYS try to befriend the rich kids. An Uzumaki, for example, goes to my school. The first day he came, everyone tried being his best friend because of his last name, but he saw right through it. He's actually a good friend of mine. I'll introduce you sometime. He's a really sweet guy, but he's got enough energy to outrun a horse."

Reapplying my half-melted pack, Tenten took the hint and left me alone to worry about tomorrow

* * *

Nervousness stiffened my body as I followed Tenten into the dull building that was my new school. As I looked at all the other students, I'd never felt so out of place. All of the regular students were wearing casual or pajama-esk clothes, but I was wearing DESIGNER flats and DESIGNER skinny jeans and a gray DESIGNER shirt with a bow on it with a DESIGNER jacket.

Sometimes, having nice stuff isn't a happy thing. Never had I wished to be middle class more than now, and I had wished that many times throughout my life. I stuck out like a sore thumb. People stared, quite rudely, as I was led to the main office.

Shyly, I averted my gaze to the ground. Tenten's reassuring voice made me jump a little, "Don't mind them Hinata. They just don't know how to react." I nodded and we arrived at a door that had "Jaraiya's Office" carved into a metal plaque on it. Tenten knocked and gave me a smile before leaving me to fend for myself.

The door opened and a tall man with long white hair smiled at me with a senile expression. I gulped and followed him into his office quietly. "Hyuuga Hinata, yes? I've heard many great things about you." Managing to smile, I replied timidly, "It's nice to meet you."

Another knock came and a tall boy entered. He had coffee brown hair just longer than mine loosely cascading down his back. His eyes were very similar to mine. Jaraiya smiled at my confused glance between them, "Hinata, this is Hyuuga Neji. He's a senior, and he's also new here today. If I have been correctly informed, he's to be staying at your place with a few of his friends."

My confusion grew. My father was allowing others to move in? He wouldn't even let me have a cat! Realizing that I was thinking very selfish things, I mentally smacked my own hand. Then I bit my fist to stop from laughing out loud at how childish I was. After rising from my seat, I bowed politely, "Hello, Neji. It'll be interesting to live in the same housing as you."

As I rose, the teen didn't show any expression. Blinking, a paper was shoved into my hands. "This is your schedule, school map, and signature paper. Have each of your teachers sign that and then bring it here by the end of the day. Do you want me to assign you a guide for the first few days?" Shaking my head, I declined the offer, "I'm sure I'll be alright. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Yeah right, I'm so screwed. The principal nodded, "Well, you're free to go then. Welcome to the school." After thanking him and saying my goodbyes, I exited the room. Surprisingly, I found my first class, Science with Orichimaru, easily. No one was in the room yet, so I took a random seat on the left side of the room and got out a pencil and a notebook.

Doodling aimlessly, my picture leaned toward a set of eyes. A grunt broke my concentration. Almost jumping out of my skin, I looked up and saw brilliant red eyes, "Hello." The teen grunted again and took a seat next to me. As he got out his own supplies, I got a better look at him.

Standing at just under six feet tall, he was decently built. He had a beautiful face, almost feminine. His eyes were rimmed with thick lashes that just barely brushed his cheeks as he looked down into his bag for a pencil. His dark hair was in a loose ponytail that reached in between his shoulder blades.

Bangs fell into my way as he bent to put his bag back down and I quickly averted my gaze, seeing as someone new had entered the room. She had petal-pink locks and cloudy green eyes. In her dark red t-shirt and silver mini-skirt, she looked like a character from CandyLand. Those cloudy eyes focused on me and widened in surprise.

Quickly, I looked back down at my unfinished drawing. The girl was suddenly in front of the table that the boy and I were sharing, "Hello! My name is Sakura. What's your name?" She practically screamed "Kiss-Ass"! Nervously, I greeted her, "My name's Hinata."

Gasping dramatically, she covered her mouth with a manicured hand as if I'd told her I was dying from cancer, and she gushed, "That's such a pretty name!" The girl looked at the boy next to me, who had his head buried in a large book, as if he'd just popped out of Hell, "Oh!" The boy looked up at her silently.

Sakura paled and looked back at me, glancing every now and then nervously at the boy, "Well, Hinata. Um, would you like to sit with me at lunch today? I have plenty of friends, obviously, so you won't get lonely." The boy went back to his book. That was rude, just ignoring him like that, but I didn't know how to respond to the preppy girl known as Sakura, "I, uh...I don't-"

Sakura put one of her lime-green painted fingers to my lips eagerly, "Great! I'll see you then!" She blew me a kiss, oddly enough, "Tootles!" With that and a flip of her "glorious" hair, she flounced back to her seat just in time for a group of students to enter the room. Turning to the boy beside me, I debated what to say.

I probably looked like a fish, opening and closing my mouth as I changed my mind a few times, "Hey, um, what's your name?" The teen didn't spare me a glance, and I thought that he would just ignore me, but a soft voice came out of him, "Uchiha." I was surprised, you could say. The Uchihas were a very prestigious family, similar to the Hyuugas.

If he was from such a family, and what Tenten had said was true, why wouldn't Sakura want to be friends with him? I mean, he was attractive and had a nice voice. Also, he hadn't ignored her question so he couldn't be a total jerk. Sakura seemed like the type to befriend someone just for their money.

"Really? I've heard a lot about the Uchihas. If you don't mind, what's your first name?" I was determined to be at least on a first name basis with him. He seemed like he was a good person. The Uchiha glanced half-halfheartedly at me before returning his gaze to the book he was trying to concentrate on, "I do mind."

Shocked, and rejected, I awkwardly faced the front and focused on not glancing at my neighbor while I finished my drawing. Soon, a bell chimed twice over the intercom, signaling a one minute get-to-class warning. The rest of the class soon piled through the door. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see a blue teenager with blue hair. Though I was frightened of his gills and sharp teeth, I tried to be polite, "I'm sorry, is this your seat?"

I grabbed my stuff and allowed him to take my place, just as the teacher entered the room and the bell rang. The teacher had long black hair and was deathly pale. He had some odd eye makeup on, matched with yellow eyes and an inhumanly long tongue that he kept pressing past his thin lips.

As the teacher surveyed the classroom with his odd eyes, he motioned for me to come to the front. I did so, bowing politely to him, "Hello Sensei, I'm new here. My name is Hyuuga Hinata." The classroom went silent before murmurs were heard. Things like "What's a Hyuuga doing in such a crappy school?" and "Are you sure she's not just a poser?" were tossed around the room.

Orichimaru hissed and the room was silent again. He turned to me, "Well, Missss Hyuuga, welcome to our ssschool. Pleassse take a ssseat at the table that Gaara isss at." Judging from everyone's surprised looks, I guessed that this "Gaara" person wasn't the friendliest. As I spotted the table he was talking about towards the back of the room, I didn't think the red head looked mean.

His seaweed colored eyes were rimmed with black, probably from a sleeping disorder. With a love kanji tattooed onto his forehead, Gaara had blood red hair that was unruly in a casual kind of way. I walked back and took a seat by him silently, I could feel the anger rolling off of him. Apparently, he preferred to be alone.

After tensely sitting through the whole class, my back was sore when the bell rang. I made sure not to forget to get the teacher to sign my paper. The next three classes were a blur, but it seemed like each class had it's outcasts and populars. I'd been so lucky to befriend a blue-haired girl with bright amber eyes named Konan in Algebra 2.

As I headed into the cafeteria for lunch, my heart sank. Did this school really have this many people?! From what I could see, every table was full or near-full, and people were sitting casually against walls on the floor while they ate. "Hinata! Over here!" I followed the voice and met Sakura and a blonde girl that looked like a walking barbie, legit.

Cursing myself for making eye contact, I walked over to them, "Hello Sak-" "Hinata, this is Ino Yamanaka. She's my bestie." Ino gave me a big plastic smile, "Hey Hinata. It's super nice to meet you." She shoved a moisturized hand into my own. The girl was wearing faded-denim skinny jeans with white fur boots. Her shirt was a light blue tube top that left her midriff bare. Wasn't that against the dress code?

The line moved forward and the two began talking about this guy they both liked. I stood awkwardly by them, just looking around. Spotting Konan, I noticed that she was sitting at a table with the blue guy, the Uchiha, and a bunch of other guys. One in particular caught my attention. Maybe it was because he was standing up yelling and pointing at another boy at the table angrily, or maybe it was something else.

He had magnificent violet eyes and slicked back light blonde, almost silver, hair. What got my attention was the smile on his face after he sat back down. It was large, but fake, "Hey Sakura?" The girl twirled and faced me, hitting Ino in the arm with her hair, and the blonde turning less dramatically, "What's up?"

Eyeing the boy, I asked, "Who's that guy with the silver hair?" Ino spoke up, "Oh! That's Hidan! He's new here today, just like you, " she turned her attention to Sakura and spoke with her hands, "total freak, Saku, you don't even know. Seriously, look at his fucked up eyes." The surprised gasp that escaped me made the two look down at me. A glint of something shined in their eyes as Sakura spoke in a cheerful voice, "Hinata, is something bothering you?"

Ino smirked as I shook a little, "N-No!" "Okay, then!" The girls giggled and turned back around to continue gossiping. My heart sank a little, and I gave a yearning glance at Konan's table, only for the girl to meet my gaze and motion for me to come over. I started to, but a manicured hand stopped me, "Where're you going Hinata? Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

Looking up at the blonde who'd stopped me, I tried to explain, "W-well Konan wants me-" Sakura cut me off, AGAIN, "You can't talk to people like them if you don't want to be bullied around here, Hinata. They're a bad influence." "But-" Sakura's gaze became icy and I shut up.

Public school sucks.

**Thanks again for reading. I know this is a pretty...OUT THERE pairing, but I'm going with the whole "opposites attract" kind of thing. Happy New Years, by the way**! **I don't know how long it will take to upload the next chapter, but I intend on not giving up on this story. I realize that this is a very unpopular pair, but I'd like some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I use Stacynaynay1's computer to update, I haven't updated in a bit. Thank you to those who reviewed: FA-M-BI, Guest1, Guest2, Mizune-chan, and Stacynaynay1. Your support keeps me going! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. **

When I came through the front door at home after school, I dropped my books in surprise. Sitting at the kitchen table as if they came to this place everyday were Neji and the Uchiha boy from Science. Their eyes followed my books to the ground before rising back up to my face.

Neji's gray eyes held a sort of resentment in them, and he rolled them before resting his chin on his fist and dropping his eyes to the table. Itachi's didn't give away any emotions, but he politely stopped staring and looked at his hands in his lap. I dropped to my knees and started to pick up my stuff, "S-sorry!"

"Hinata!" I saw Tenten standing at the bottom of the stairs with her hair in disarray, probably from changing quickly into her maid uniform. It consisted of a white dress with long sleeves and many layers of the skirt. A simple black apron rested over the front and tied into a bow in the back. Black tights and flats completed the outfit.

Father had made sure each maid had the outfit, and had rudely told me while ordering them out of the catalog that it would probably be the most expensive piece of clothing the workers would own. Even if it was true in some cases, there's no need to talk about the fact.

Tenten's brown eyebrows were raised as she knelt in front of me suddenly. One of her hands rested ontop of my own that was reaching for my composition notebook and the other held onto the chair beside us to keep balance. She whispered, "Hinata, is something wrong? You're stuttering."

After retracting my hand from under hers, I grabbed my books and stood while denying the accusation, "I'm just a-a little tired is a-all." Tenten gave me a skeptical look, her mouth set in a half-frown, and took my books from me, "I'll put these upstairs in your room. Go get a snack or something."

Nodding, I allowed her to leave and walked past the silent guests that sat at the table behind me. However, I froze when I realized my selfishness. I turned and fiddled with my hands, "Do you guys w-want something to snack on or a d-drink?"

They declined, but Neji's resentment turned into a hard glare. Gulping away my nervousness, I stumbled away towards the kitchen, but Father's chest met my face. I was forced to take a step back before mumbling, "G-good afternoon, Father." My heart tightened as I watched his eyes narrow, "A word alone, Hinata?"

Nervously, I followed him down the hall and into his study. He sat at his desk and busied his hands with straightening the papers that were spread across it's surface. My eyes glued themselved to the floor as every possible outcome of this meeting ran through my head. "Hinata."

The suddeness of his voice caused me to jump slightly, " Yes F-Father?" Once I managed to raise my gaze, cold eyes burnt into my own, "I want you to pick up your sister from karate practice at 6:30, and I want you to make dinner for our guests." Normally, the maids take care of dinner on weeknights, but Mom had taught me a thing or two about being a Hyuuga woman: one thing being to never question the head of the house.

Rising to my feet, I bowed in respect, "I w-will, Father." When I returned to the kitchen, the boys were in the same place as before and Tenten was waiting for me by the counter, "Okay, Hinata-sama. What would you like to make for dinner?" Like I said before, the maids always know what's going on in the house before anyone else does.

Tenten's eyes were dark with annoyance, and she kept glancing over at the large dining room table. I held up one finger to tell her to wait a moment before turning to the students seated at the table, "Are there anymore of y-you coming tonight?" I knew Neji wouldn't answer me, so I looked to the only other person. The boy's face remained so impassive that I didn't immediatley recognize that it was his soft voice floating through the air, "Four more will be arriving within the week. They have other arrangements until that time."

Neji still just glared at me. Tenten's own glare seemed to rival his pretty well. I mean, steam could almost be seen shooting out of her ears. This situation is proving to be very troublesome.

* * *

Dinner had been very uneventful and tense. With Tenten and a few other maids' help, I had managed to make a decent meal for everyone. Father didn't let any hints out about whether he approved of my cooking or not, but Hanabi wouldn't stop telling me that this is better than what the maids could do themselves.

Tenten doesn't eat dinner with the rest of the family, for she is a maid. An uncountable amount of times, I have asked Father to change some of the rules like that. He treats them like they aren't regular human beings. Straight after dinner, I showed Neji and the other one their rooms on the floor above my own. Currently, I am dreaming of my second day of school that is approaching swiftly.

Suddenly, I am woke up by a light coming in from the hallway. That's funny, I thought I shut the door before I went to bed. Being a light sleeper, I shot up into a sitting position with my byakugan activated. Byakugan is one of the reasons for my family's wealth. Our eyes are very talented, and can see through walls and such, but not clothes or skin.

For this reason, our family owns a spy academy for training cops, agents, and military. Two figures were standing near the window. Upon closer evaluation, I recognized the two guests from earlier standing near my window, neither looking like a deer in headlights. Neji held a look that said, "Did you REALLY have to wake up? I hate you." and Itachi just stared blankly out the window.

Covering myself with my blanket, I spoke in a whisper, "W-what are you doing?!" Neji spoke for the first time, "That is none of your business." His voice was a deep baratone with a serious sound to it, laced with hate. The two looked ready to escape from a second-story window. Both had on dark, easy to move in clothes. If I didn't know any better, I'd have guessed they were headed out to rob someone. I glanced between the two of them, unbelieving, "I g-guess not..."

After a few seconds, the two successfully manuevered themselves out the window, and into the large tree that came just a few feet away from the mansion. Whatever they were planning on doing, they had better hope Father doesn't catch them. Before trying to go back to sleep, I wished them luck that such a thing didn't happen.

* * *

The rest of the night was restless. I twisted and turned in my sleep until I finally gave up and got out of bed. Once I was done getting prepared for school, I cleaned my bedroom and two of the spare bedrooms upstairs carefully. Exausted from the work, I sat down on one of the rooms' bed.

At a glance, I saw a clock read 4:00 A.M. Two hours I have to kill, so I headed downstairs to make a nice breakfast. After putting on a large apron to make sure my school clothes didn't get dirty, I made sunny side up eggs, floppy bacon, pancakes, blueberry muffins, and banana muffins.

As I cleaned up my mess and set the table for the meal, I thought about that Hidan guy. He has a lip ring, so I know Father will disapprove of me having any kind of association with him. I had kept my eyes on him for the remainder of lunch yesterday, despite Sakura and Ino's threat.

Though I've never talked to him, I feel as though we were meant to be friends, and I really want to talk to him. He's good-looking and is friends with Konan, who is nice, so he can't be a bad person. I blush just thinking about how ridiculous I am: thinking so much about a person I don't even know. I dressed in a less "rich-kid" fashion today.

The outfit consisted of a black bubble skirt with a dark green dress shirt that I got from the mall in town and black wedge-flipflops. My long hair is half pulled back with a messy bun (Deidara's hairstyle but with a bun instead of a ponytail) A chair being scooted out broke me of my thoughts.

Sneakily, I glanced around the counter's corner to peek at the table only to see Tenten looking straight at me with pity covering her whole face. "Stop it, Tenten." Of course I have no problems talking to just Tenten. She's my best friend. The girl is also dressed for school in old skinny jeans that have a few artificial holes in them, a light pink tee with a big panda on the front, and neon blue converse. Everyone knows what her hair looks like, but she had put on a touch of mascara and lip gloss.

Despite my surprise at that fact, I didn't bother her about it. Who am I to question her if she's trying to look girlish for someone? The girl stood up, slamming her hands on the table's top. As I wiped my hands on the apron and took it off, I registered the clanking of the crystal dishes that were on the table.

"I can't help it! First, he has you take your mother's place in the mansion. Then, " her voice rose on the word as if each point was more horrible, "that dickhead Neji and his friend are to be taken care of you too! Now, you've neglected the healthy amount of sleep needed by a student just to clean and make breakfast! Don't think I didn't see those rooms, Hinata. My room is right down the hall from them."

"So, I'm a dickhead then?" The Hyuuga that Tenten had included in her rage now stood in his school clothes as he stood by the wall separating the family room from the staircase. He was wearing baggy men's aero jeans and a plain white, short-sleeved t-shirt. Tenten took one look at the smirk he wore and turned red, balling her fists at her sides, "Yes!"

The girl, along with being easily distracted, has a short temper. The Uchiha descended the stairs, also dressed for school, and sat at the table. He wore black baggy-skinny jeans (You know the type. The kind guys wear. I don't know what they're called.) with a red shirt that said "The TRAX" across the front.

We all stood in an awkward silence, but as soon as Neji seemed about to make a smart remark to the still-furious Tenten, Itachi's soft voice again floated into the air, "Thank you for making breakfast." We all looked at him, and he wasn't eating. He seemed to be waiting for everyone else to sit. He must truly be an Uchiha, for he shows all of the manners of one, minus the conceited part.

I don't know him well enough to tell if he is that way. My eyes saw him staring at the table blankly as if it was saying something of deep importance to him, "U-um, you're welcome." Tenten was seething, but sat at the table anyway. Father's voice came from behind me, "Two more are coming tonight. Have dinner ready by 6:00." Without even looking at him, I said dully, "Okay."

* * *

When Tenten and I walked through the doors of the school, she had to run off to archery practice, but I was bombarded by a group of students. They all talked at once, making it hard for me to understand anything any of them said. Once they had me surrounded, a tall brunette boy silenced the rest of them before speaking loud and clear for everyone to hear, "Is it true you fucked Itachi Uchiha in the boys' locker room yesterday after lunch?"

My face paled. Is this a normal action of the teenager? Are you supposed to "fuck" at school with people you don't know? "W-who's Itachi U-U-Uchiha?!" A strong hand was suddenly on my shoulder, and I saw Hidan's handsome face to my left. Vaguely, I registered that my skin burnt where his hand rested, "Did fucking Ino-slut and Sakura-bitch start a new rumor? Look at this bitch!" he gestured towards me with his free hand, violet eyes giving me a glance of disbelief, "She's obviously never even thought of sex! Damn!"

I gulped. I have too thought about that subject. It wasn't of deep intent, but I am a teenage girl and it's inevitable. Heat rose to my cheeks when everyone turned to look at me as if to see if what Hidan had said was true. I had to get away, so I ducked under his arm and hurried around the group before they could ask anything else.

I found myself locking myself into a stall in the bathroom with tears in my eyes. Did they really start such a horrible rumor? On top of that, Hidan called me a bitch! It shouldn't hurt my feelings so much, but I like him. Even if I don't really know him, I like him. He has such a wonderful voice.

Granted, he uses vulgar language, but I wasn't focused on that. I don't have a crush on Hidan, I think, but I do like him. I don't think he likes me. After ridding myself of the tears and cleaning my face of any evidence, I got out and went to my seat in the Science classroom, earlier than everyone again.

Sakura came into the room, and I worked up enough confidence to get up and confront her, "H-hey Sakura, u-um, did you, by a-a-any chance, hear a rumor that I s-slept with someone yesterday?" The pinkette's cloudy eyes hardened as she met my staggering gaze head on, "Why, I don't know what you're talking about, Hinata! Who did you sleep with?" My face heated up, "I didn't s-sleep with anyone! Someone started a rumor that I s-slept with Uchiha Itachi. W-who is that?"

The Uchiha that is staying at my home walked in just then, hearing everything, and stared at me blankly for a few seconds before closing his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and he silently went to his seat. Sakura mouthed the word "HIM!" to me and I covered my mouth, shaking my head quickly, "I-It didn't happen!" People think I'm close enough to even talk to him properly? They're crazy!

Sakura gave me a look that said that she thought I was crazy for saying that out loud while he was sitting in the same room, "I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me off, "Good. See you then." Itachi had buried his head in another book, and I took it as a sign that he didn't want to be bothered.

I sat stiffly through the class again, seeing as Gaara hadn't warmed up to me yet. At the end of class, a note appeared on top of my books. I looked up to see Itachi leaving with the rest of the class. I know that doesn't mean he put it there, but there is a chance that he did, so I read the letter after hurrying to World History. It read, "Lunch. The roof."

* * *

When lunchtime came around, I watched for Sakura and Ino and made my way to the roof. The metal door lay propped open by a stack of books. Timidly, I walked out to see Ino standing with her arms crossed defiantly across her bulging chest. She was talking to a boy with spiky black hair that kept his distance and didn't seem to be listening.

Surprise took over me, and I turned to leave. Sakura was standing behind me. Oh Mom, what have I gotten myself into?

**Are you are thinking that Hinata is taking some stuff too harshly, like Hidan's calling her a bitch or a rumor being started? I made her that way because she has been in an all girls school her whole life. There, you have to at least pretend to get along because it's a private school, so she's never experienced those kinds of situations. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
